Dance of the Belladonna
by KarmasNightmare
Summary: it was suppose to be a normal day for Lucy, well, whoever knew what normal was for Lucy Lucy anyways, because she certainly didn't. (most of the chapters are going to be song based. my very first fanfic! let me know how i did.)
1. Beginnings

It seemed to be a normal day for Lucy, waking up to find a certain dragon slayer occupying her bed which earned him a Lucy kick in to the canal that resided across from Lucy's apartment. It was not the way she wanted to start her day. Shaking off her agitation, she began her morning ritual. She walked in to her kitchenette and started her coffee that she prepared the day before and turned on her radio lacrima, as music pulsed through her apartment she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Gone were the days of tub tops and skirts, instead she began to favor high waisted jeans and tank tops along with vans. After she was done getting ready, she grabbed her keys off her night stand and went to the guild. Little did she know; her life was about to change, gor better or worse, fate seemed to want to tie her strings a whole different way.

The guild was bustling when Lucy walked through the doors, dodging a flailing body and skipping over another one. As she danced and dodged her way towards the bar; hoping to taste the sweet nectar that was Mirajane's strawberry shake before picking a job before her team mates could get in, she gasped in pain as she got caught in the middle by a flying object. With her center of gravity thrown off, she went flying across the guild and landed unceremoniously on to the bar top. The She-demon who tended the bar gripped a iron skillet and raised her arm to chuck it at the person responsible for sending one of her best friend's flying in to her precious bar. Smirking when the flying skillet staid true to it's mark; it caught Gray smack dap between the eyes, who crumpled to the ground unconscious. Mira helped Lucy up off the bar and dusted her off.

"You okay Lucy? Took that bench hard." Mira looked her over, making sure there was no immediate injury. Lucy gave her a lopsided smile and waved it off.

"She took it like a man!" Elfman called across the guild flexing his muscles as he grabbed two other guildmates' up by the collar to break up another impending fight. Lucy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. She didnt want to admit it, but she barely felt the impact itself, was only thrown off because it hit her square in her sternum.

"I am okay guys, really. Mira, can i please get my usual please?" Lucy smiled brightly at the barmaid. Mira's mood went from slighly soured back to her perky self in a millisecond when the blond smiled her way. No one understood it, why Lucy had this effect on people. How she could change a person's mood with just a simple smile, or brighten up their day when they heard her laugh. It was as if her soul embraced theirs, and bended them to her own. As soon as the shake was in her hand, Lucy turned to stand up to make her way up to the second floor, but stopped dead in her tracks.

The large double oak doors of the guild pushed open, and the Ruin Knights marched inside in a diamond formation, and smack in the middle was none other than Cobra. He snarled at anyone who dared look his way, his one eye daring anyone to say a word. Lucy clutched her glass tightly, knuckles going white with her sheer grip against the frosted glass. Her mind reeling, trying to decipher as to why one of the most wanted man in Earthland was being escorted in to their guild with twenty Ruin Knights.

'Why is he here?!' 'Who does he think he is showing his face here?!' Souls raged at his presence, Cobra grinned menacingly, drinking in their fear and anger like the finest of wine. He looked around and listened to them all, all but two souls rejected his presence here at the guild. He squinted his eye at two females who were towards the bar, one had silver bobbed hair, and the other had blonde hair.

'No, that isn't blond, it looks like the finest of gold.' A voice purred in his head, his dragon was speaking to him, the last time that had happened was three years ago during the infinity clock. Cobra shook his head at his dragon and ignored the pained look on the two females faces as he was lead past them and up to the third floor where Master Markarov was waiting, for once his back ramrod straight and his hands clutched behind him.

Lucy wondered why Cobra of all people would be here, she took Kinanna's hand gently in her's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The sliver haired girl looked at her, tears swimming in her eyes as she moved in to Lucy for a much needed hug. She finally seen him again, her Erik has cane back to her. Lucy stroked her friend's back soothingly, and just held her until Kianna pulled away.

The silence was broken when the doors of the guild shot open, a flaming body marched through them, licking every inch of his body. Natsu was here, which meant that Lucy wasnt going to be sneaking away on to a mission without her partners. She groaned when he shot flames from his mouth.

"Where is he?! I know he is here, I smell the bastard here, where is he?!" Natsu roared as he started to make his way up to the Master's office. His guildmates didnt make a move to stop him; even though they knew if he made his way to the third floor, there would be blood spilt. Lucy groaned and made her way towards her best friend and took root in front of the stairs before he could reach them.

"What the hell Luce! Why are you blocking my way?! He almost killed you, twice!" Natsu yelled at her, Lucy just folded her arms over her chest and stood her ground firmly.

"Do you honestly think he would just waltz in here without being invited in some way Natsu?" Lucy was surprised with how calm she felt as she faced down a raging dragon slayer. "Did you think that his balls are honestly so big he would come here, after being locked up for three years mind you, alone?" She began to tap her finger tips on her forearm, hoping that her questions would at least calm some of his anger enough. Happy took a perch on Lucy's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek.

"I tried to stop him, Luush. You know how hot headed Natsu gets when it comes to the guild." Happy said. Lucy reached a hand up and scratched behind his ears.

"Master Markarov and Laxus are in the office with him along with twenty Ruin Knights Natsu. Trust me, no harm will come to the guild." Lucy smiled brightly at him. The flames surrounding Natsu slowly extinguished, and he grunted and walked towards the job request board. Grabbing the first one he had seen without even looking at the details, he slammed it down on the bar top for Mira to approve.

"Come on Happy, lets go slay some monsters before I do something stupid." With that being said, Natsu and Happy left the guild.

It seemed like hours had past since Cobra and the Knights walked in to the guild, and people slowly started to leave. They had been waiting with baited breath to see as to why one of the most dangerous slayers had come to the guild, but it was getting late, and bills had to be paid. With only a hand full of people left, Laxus finally made his way down the stairs. Lucy ignored him for the most part, well, as much as she could ignore the Lightning Mage. She jumped slightly when his hand touched her shoulder.

"You are needed up stairs blondie." Was all he said before he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before he made his way towards the Thunder Legion, and together they left in a boom of lightning. Lucy glanced worriedly at Mira before she got up from her stool and made her way towards the Master's office. She stood before a single mahogany door for a moment before she knocked and entered.

"You asked to see me Master?" Lucy folded her hands in front of her and tried not to make eye contact with anyone but Markarov. Markarov nodded and motioned her to come closer towards the desk and motioned to the seat next to Cobra, who tapped on the arm of his chair in what could be nothing but pure agitation. She noticed that only a hand full of knights were still in the office with them, and wondered how the rest of them left without her noticing them.

"Lucy, my child, I know this visit will not be pleasant for you being with what had transpired three years ago. If it were really my choice, I would have disagreed with the terms on your behalf. Alas, child, the council has tied my hands with this matter, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Markarov said fornlorn. Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, she knew where this was already going.

"It is okay, Master, I have a feeling the Concil wants Cobra to join the guild. Like a rehabilitation program. And you, want me to be his overseer." She smiled at him. Markarov nodded and returned the smile with one of his own.

"I will leave him in your capable hands me dear." He turned to Cobra with the fairy tail stamp in his hand and waited for him to show him where he wanted it. Cobra huffed and pulled his collar away from his neck.

"Purple." He grunted out. Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If that is all you will be needing from me gramps, I have a shake and a job request to pick up before I leave tonight." Lucy almost made it to the door of the office before she was stopped again, her hand just mere inches from the doorknob.

"One more thing Lucy, Cobra will be staying with you for the duration of his program. I took the liberty of talking to your landlady to move you in to a two bedroom apartment. She agreed, and even promised to keep your rent the same. You will be moving tomorrow." Markarov added quickly. Lucy clenched her teeth in agitation and wrenched the door of his office open before making her way out.

'How did i wind up in this hellish place. The council prison cell was better than this.' Cobra got up from his seat and walked down to the main guildhall, he scanned the room lazily before his eye landed on Lucy at the bar. He couldnt figure her out, she was an enigma of sorts, and he was curious as to why her soul was so calming to him. He hated it, but he yearned for it all the same.

"Mind if I join you Tink?" He took a seat next to Lucy and motioned to Mira for a drink, praying the she-demon would lace it with some sort of poison. When a mug was set none to gently in front of him, he was not disappointed that was for sure. He took a sip from the mug and his eyes shot up. Tabun mixed with a kiwi daiquiri. He grinned widely at her and lifted his drink with a silent thanks.

"By all means, help yourself." Lucy's eye brow twitched in agitation. Another nickname to add to the many, but unlike some of the ones she got from her nakama, she actually enjoyed this one. Cobra threw back hsi head and gave a throaty laugh.

"Oh, i feel as if we met in different circumstances Tink, you and I would have gotten along just fine." Cobra clinked his glass gently against her's. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the innuendo that was lacing his words. As a celestial mage, she was very attuned to the underlying nature of someone's words.

"We can head to my place, it is getting late and we will have a busy day tomorrow getting settled in the new apartment." Lucy held two fingers up to Mira, silently asking for two orders of food and drinks to go.

"It has been many years since a woman has said that to me." Cobra snickered.

"Shock, shock." Lucy left some jewels on the bar top as soon as she got the bag of food and the drinks. Hopping off the barstool, they made their way to Lucy's apartment to finish the night off with dinner and much needed rest.


	2. Feeling good

Lucy woke before the sun begun to arise, she stretched her body like a cat; and gently padded towards her bathroom not wanting to wake the sleeping slayer that laid in her livingroom. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth. She moved without making a sound as she slipped in to the kitchen and started coffee and a quick breakfast made up of fruit. She wanted to get some training in before they begun moving to the new apartment. Slipping out through the door, she made sure to leave a note for Cobra before she left.

Cobra woke a few hours later, the sun shinning brightly through the blinds of the living room causing him to groan in disappointment. He hated to admit it, but he had never slept so good in his life. Crawling out of his futon made for him by Virgo, he went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Finding coffe, note, and some bleach ready for him along with some prepared fruit, he sat at the breakfast bar and read the note over.

Cobra, if you are awake by now I am at the river bank doing some training. I made you coffee along with some fruit for breakfast. Virgo also has some clean clothes for you in the bathroom if you want to take a shower. I will be back at 10 so we can work on the move.

Cobra chuckled at the note and finished up eating and his coffee, making sure to throughly rinse his cup out before placing the bleach back under the sink. He looked at the clock, seeing it was only 9:30 in the morning, he knew he would have plenty of time to shower before Lucy came back home. He entered the bathroom and undressed, turning the shower on, he touched the radio lacrima turning it on before he entered the shower. He couldnt help but notice there was also body wash and shampoo for him and he grinned widely. He never had someone take such great care for him without wanting something in return, and he throughly enjoyed it, though he would never admit that out loud. As he showered, his mind began to drift over the anomaly known as Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy trudged her way up her apartment stairs, her body screaming in protest with every step she took, she ignored each and every groan. Finally reaching her apartment, she opened the door and was stunned to see Cobra sitting cross legged next to her bed, with no shirt on. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tossed her keys on the counter.

"Finally back Tink? I took the liberty to make you lemonade since you made me coffee and breakfast. Lunch should be here in the next couple of hours." Cobra called over his shoulder at her. Lucy crossed the apartment to see what he was doing. She didnt notice the already packed boxes and tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead she was greeted by Cobra's chest. Blushing, she pushed away from him and turned away.

"I will summon Virgo and Taurus to help. I am sure Leo and Gemini will help too." She gently brushed the tattoo on her collar bone, her mood suddenly crashing down as she remembered the broken key that hung around her neck. Cobra frowned at her sudden drop in mood. He merely nodded and left his silent question hanging in the air.

'I am not ready to talk about it yet.' Cobra jumped at the sound of her voice flitting through his soul. He never heard it before, and to him it sounded like the ocean's waves and the sweetest of bells chiming.

"Alright Tink, when you are ready." Cobra left the rest unsaid, but Lucy knew what he really meant. Lucy grabbed Virgo and Taurus's key and in a golden burst of smoke they appeared in the apartment. Not too long after, Leo and Gemini appeared behind them. Leo immediately went to Lucy and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I am at Princess's command, I am after all one of yout most loyal subjects." Leo pushed his glasses up his nose with a cheesy grin. Lucy sweat dropped and laughed at him.

"That is enough of that Leo, we have work to do." Lucy waved her arm to motion around to show how much work they had to do.

"Leave it tooooo us Miss.Luuucy," Taurus waggled his eye brows and flexed his muscles. Lucy merely shook her head at their antics. Cobra's eye brow twitched in agitation, he felt his dragon bristle when Leo gave Lucy's hand another kiss, this one more lingering than the last. He grabbed the music lacrima off the counter and made his way to the door.

"We should go to the other apartment while they handle this down here. Would be easier if we put it away while they bring everything." Cobra offered Lucy his arm when she nodded in agreement. He nearly moaned when her hand ran down his bicep to her forearm, he bit his cheek to keep silent as he sent a look at Leo over Lucy's head as they headed out the door. Leo' hair bristled at Cobra's quiet challenge.

'I am watching you dragon.' Leo's soul hissed at Cobra's. Cobra flipped him off as the turned out of Lucy's doorway and headed up to the next floor up. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of their new apartment.

"You ready to deal with my moody ass for a year Tink?" Cobra nudged her jokingly with his elbow. Lucy giggled and hip checked him causing him to almost tip over.

"I am not afraid of you, Erik." The way she said his name, even the fact alone she even knew it, had him nearly panting. He stood stunned for a moment as she unlocked the door and walked in. He watched her from the doorway, memorizing the way she moved around room to room, the way her hair swayed with every step. The way her hips shifted, and the way her lithe thighs would gently rub together when she stood in thought. His mood suddenly shifted, as the icy realization hit him. He was attracted to the Light of Fairy Tail, and it shook him to his core. Lucy set the music lacrima on the counter, and took her com lacrima out of her jeans. She thumbed through her music before she settled on one.

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Reeds driftin' on by

You know how I feel

She began to move to the beat of the music; it was a slow sensual song, one that Cobra didnt recognize, but he certainly wasnt going to complain as she danced. One by one, her spirits showed up with a couple of boxes or a piece of furniture to give them enough time to put it away as they went. Cobra noticed his eyes would drift over to Lucy as she moved with hidden grace, soon her own voice joined the male's on the raido and it made him shiver.

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

She was feeling good at this very moment, even with having two golden gates opened for such a long time should have drained her, but she was filled with a strange energy and she was enjoying every minute of it. As she danced around, she would catch Cobra glancing at her every now and again, his eye watching every move she made. She decided that she would allow her iron clad control go, and she allowed her soul to leak out. Not too much so he would catch every memory, but just a tendril of it, so he could feel it and hear it.

Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

River running free

You know how I feel

Blossom on the tree

You know how I feel

'I am so happy, look at this place! It is amazing. I sure hope Cobra will be happy here, he deserves it.' Her soul was signing again as it touched his magic. He could hear her again! He closed his eye and took in a deep breath. Her soul was so clean, so innocent, so beautiful. He knew if she continued to be around him, he would taint it. Usually, he would enjoy tainting a person's soul with his, but he couldnt do it to her, he couldn't do that to Lucy.

"We should break for lunch soon," Cobra called over the music as he grabbed the boxes from Gemini who struggled under the weight of them. Lucy turned and had to bite her lip at the sight before her. Cobra, who still failed to put a shirt on, stood with four boxes filled with her books. His muscles rippled as the flexed under the weight, but he didnt complain as he hauled them over to her bookshelf and started to unpack them.

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

Lucy just nodded as she turned her attention on helping Leo put away the appliances for the kitchen. Cobra smirked catching the glimpse of the attraction through her soul, knowing fully well that she was going to turn to answer him and that she would eye him just like he had eyed her. Now that he could hear her soul, his sound magic amplified the sound of her muscles and her movements.

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean

Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean

And this old world is a new world

And a bold world

For me

For me

Leo bared his fangs at Cobra, not enjoying his peacocking for his Mage and best friend. Suddenly an idea popped in to the Lion's mind and suddenly he grasped Lucy by the hand and twirled her in to him. Lucy giggled and swatted at Leo playfully.

"Leo, we have work to do!" She squealed all the while Leo grinned as one of his hands wrapped around her waist and rested on her lower back, way lower than needed to be. He pressed her closer to him as they moved together, Lucy tossed her head back and laughed as the moved around the kitchen in a sensual dance like a salsa.

Stars when you shine

You know how I feel

Scent of the pine

You know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

I'm feeling so good

I feel so good

Leo slowly dipped Lucy down and gently brought her back up against his chest as the song ended. She gently eased out of Leo's arms and shooed him away from her.

"Enough playing Lion, get to work." Lucy finished what she was doing to move over to Taurus and Viro to show them where the beds would be placed, where she wanted the sofa and recliners. She didnt notice the small tendrils of poison that was seeping from Cobra's mouth, nor how his eye began to seep in to an amethyst instead of his lilac color. His hands clenched tightly in to fists as he fought back his anger. So, the cat wants to play like that huh?

'Poison him and eat him.' His dragon snarled.

'We cant do that, as much as i would like to. He is her spirit and friend. It would hurt her to hurt him.' Cobra growled back. He rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. Lucy was going to be the death of him, he could almost feel it.

A month has passed since they moved in together, it was an honest surprise that they had not wound up killing one another. The month had been rough, but not as rough as the first week had been. He had walked in on her showering more than once and had gotten Lucy kicked out of their three story window. Luckily he landed in the canal or it would have at least shattered a few bones. He had accidentally poisoned her when she had some how managed to sneak up on him, he had to immediately suck it back in before it had done nerve damage. It had certainly been a trail by fire for Cobra, being he never lived with a woman, much less spent so much time with one other than Angel with their time spent in Oración Seis along with the Crime Sorcière. He felt as if he was picking up quick despite all of it, and he was feeling more and more attached to Lucy and her weird spirits, even the Lion.

He sat upon the hilltop, watching Lucy spar with the spirit he learned is Capricorn who seemed to specialize in hand-to-hand combat. Not that he was complaining as he watched Lucy in her training outfit; which consisted of short shorts and a tight fitting sports top that stopped below her midriff. He reveled in listening to her soul, finding it comforting as it helped block the rest of the ones out. It was like music to his own soul, which had it dancing and swaying around her's. Neither Lucy nor himself noticed the wispy strings of fate that started to twine the souls together. He was brought out his musings but a yelp from Lucy as she was pushed back a few feet from one of Capricorn's attacks.

"Alright Miss.Lucy, now for the last part. Remember what I told you about this part. I want you to release every bit of your magical containers." Capricorn called from the other side of the field, giving Lucy the space she would need in order to complete the next step of the training. Cobra sat straight up at that, suddenly curious as to why Capricorn said that about about her magical containers and why he was encouraging her to push herself to the brink of death.

Lucy formed a circle with her hands, one hand over the other never touching either one. Suddenly the earth started groaning, it was if the earth was bending to her magic. Her hair rose above her, forming a halo around her body. Power cracked across the sky like lightning, it was if she was calling down the heavenly body itself down. Yet Lucy wasnt done yet; she pushed her powers out more, the keys on her ring began to pulse with energy of their own adding to her own.

Cobra struggled to his feet, the pure pressure from her magic astonished him. Where did she manage to hide such sheer power was beyond him. His dragon coiled inside of him, pushing against him to get to Lucy; not knowing if she was in trouble or if she was in ecstasy with the way her body writhed slowly up from the ground.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

Lucy called upon the 88 heavenly bodies, as each star swirled around her, the head of a Dragon curled out of the celestial void and curled around Lucy tightly. Her whole body shook as she held on to the spell, pushing herself towards almost completely depleting her containers. Her head thrown back, eyes blazing gold, mouth open in a silent scream. The dragon entered her body through her mouth and pushed in to her soul. As soon as the tail of the dragon disappeared, the spell released Lucy and she crumpled to the ground.


	3. chapter three: transformation

Cobra gently lifted Lucy's prone body off the ground, he strained his ears to hear her heart beat. Heaving a sigh of relief, he heard the soft putter of the muscle still pumping. He gripped her tighter to him as Leo and Capricorn made their way towards the duo, and he had to fight the urge to snarl and snap as they got closer.

"She did it...I didnt think it would be possible. No Celestial Mage has ever accomplished something like this." Leo's eyes shone with pride, his chest puffing it out as he placed a hand on the crown of Lucy's head. Capricorn stood off to the side, grinning widely as pride rolled off of him in waves.

"What is it she accomplished that almost killed her?" Cobra snarled at the spirits. Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Capricorn gently placed a hand on the Lion's shoulder and spoke instead.

"Draco." Capricorn lifted the back of Lucy's shirt and pulled it up to her shoulder blades. There, imprinted in to her smooth skin, was the most beautiful tattoo anyone has ever laid eyes on. Swirls of gold and purple formed a dragon that started on her neck and moved down her back, the arms wrapped around her bust ending just before her breasts, it's legs curling on the top of her hips, and its tail raced down her right leg.

"What does that mean goat?" Cobra fought the urge to trace every inch of the tattoo.

"That means she is like you, but not." Capricorn pushed his sunglasses up his nose and his claws tapped against his black book.

"A Dragon slayer?" Cobra wondered why the Celestial World would have need of such a being.

"No, she is the Draco constellation herself, just in human form. She will be just like you, but now more forms of magic. She is the embodiment of the Celestial bodies, the mother of the Zodiacs, the Daughter of the King himself in a way." Capricorn put Lucy's shirt back in place and ran a hand over her back tenderly. This sweet girl, was about to face tremendous dangers and fight the toughest battles yet, but Capricorn had his full faith in this Wielder. "Come Leo, we must return to the Celestial world now and tell the King what had transpired here today." With that both the goat and the lion spirit disappeared with gong sound and a puff of smoke.

Cobra glared at where the two spirits stood. What exactly did this mean for Lucy? For himself? He already had troubles with his dragon around her these last few months, every passing moment getting harder and harder to control it. His attraction turning in to affection, that in itself was a dangerous game to play. Even now since little by little, Lucy had been showing him more and more of her soul.

He held her to his chest and made his way back to their apartment to wait till Lucy woke, hoping that he would be prepared for what changes this transformation will bring.

When they arrived to their home, he laid her gently in her bed and tucked her under the covers. He left her room after brushing the bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, his finger tips lingering on the tattoo that graced the chords of her neck. He sat down on her bed, and just took in her appearance. He never could get over how her hair shone in the sunlight, or how her eyes lit up every time he walked in to the room. Her laugh, oh Mavis, her laugh was like music to his ears. He bit his lip when she rolled over and curled around him, sighing in contentment when her hand draped around his waist. His dragon purred at the simple contact and began to move around restlessly, Cobra ignored it and laid with Lucy for a while enjoying the peace of her soul. He was nearly asleep when he heard the window creaked open, his body tensing as he was alerted to someone creeping in to the apartment.

He slipped out of the bed with a soft protest from Lucy, who snuggled in to the warmth he left behind, burying her face in to the pillow he had used. If he wasn't prepared to fight off an either super ballsy intruder or a super stupid one, he would have enjoyed the sound the sound her soul was making taking in his scent. Instead, he moved silent like a shadow, masking his magic as he moved.

He heard a familiar grunt and soft cussing coming from none other than Lucy's partner.

"Super stupid it is then.' Cobra scuffed at the sheer stupidity as Natsu and Happy made their way towards Lucy's bedroom, unaware of the looming slayer who stuck to the shadows until his hand shot out with blinding speed when Natsu went to open the bedroom door.

"Don't even think about it pyro." Cobra hissed low enough for Natsu to hear, but not loud enough to wake up Lucy. Natsu yanked his hand out of Cobra's grasp all the while Happy squeaked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the other slayer.

"What the hell Cobra?! What are you doing here?!" Natsu nearly yelled before he remembered Lucy lightly snoring in the room behind him. Cobra face palmed and glared at him.

"Did you forget I lived here too, flame brain." Cobra sneered at him. Happy hid behind Natsu and held on to his neck. The anger rolling off Cobra made him nervous.

"We just came to check in on Luushy. We heard she collapsed during training." Happy murmured softly.

"She is obviously sleeping cat, you two can see her at the guild in the morning. So beat it." Cobra motioned with his thumb towards the open window. Natsu clenched his fists, his own anger beginning to raise.

"Listen here snake fucker, we ain't leaving till we see Luce. You dont get to tell us what to do." Natsu took a step towards Cobra, his intention clear to anyone in the hallway.

"You might want to re-think whatever you are thinking of doing, Pyro. 'Cause you are not going to bother her when she needs rest." Cobra felt his muscles being to coil, felt the poison begin to bubble in his veins. He had been playing nice for Lucy's sake being they were her teammates, but he would no longer tolerate their disrespect for her privacy and space. His dragon paced inside of him, getting ready to unleash the hell they so desperately wanted towards the flame slayer.

"And who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can or can not do? Don't tell me you are catching feelings for her. Cause the only thing you are gonna catch are my fists to that already scarred face of yours." Natsu reared back his arm, getting ready to strike out to hit Cobra, as he began to swing he found his arm immobile.

Natsu yanked and pulled his arm, yet it was like it would not budge.

Cobra looked over his head and stared wide eyed at what stood behind Natsu, swallowing loudly for the second time in his life, Cobra felt a small twinge of fear clutching at his chest. Lucy stood behind Natsu, what use to be a normal human hand curling around Natsu's bicept was now a scaled paw with razor sharp talons. The right half of her body was covered in scales shining iridescent. The right side of her head held tight braids that fell to the middle of her back and was pulled in to a pony tail. Natsu took a stumbling step back and stared at his long time friend in shock. Cobra let out a hiss of air, and shifted uncomfortably at the heat that pooled in his gut.

"I suggest you leave, before you find yourself unable to breathe little dragon." The voice that came from Lucy was not her own; it was gravely and like sultry. "Being in one's lair without consent it punishable by death." Smoke curled out from the corners of her mouth, her tongue peaking out from between her teeth.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Lucy!" Natsu spoke agaisnt his better judgement, not noticing how her magic began to expand around them.

"I am she and she is me. We are one little dragon, and you are not welcome here." Lucy growled low in her chest, warning him that any further action would be taken as aggression towards her. Happy released Natsu's neck and tugged at his scarf.

"Natsu, we should go. This is worse than scary Lucy." Tears began to form in the blue cat's eyes. Natsu scuffed, his instincts screaming at him to fight, but he felt he would lose this battle if he tried, his dragon warned him about this being standing in front of them does not see him as a friend right now.

'She is protecting her lair, think if it like a she-wolf protecting her young. We feel the same with our treasure room.' His dragon informed him. 'This is not the Lucy you know right now. We need to go before she gets truly angry.' With that, Happy and Natsu walked over to the window and jumped out in to the night.

Cobra stood still, not wanting to instigate what Natsu had started. He had never encountered a dragon other than the one that was in his lacrima, he was edgy all the while being extremely turned on by this new Lucy.

Lucy slauntered over to him, sniffing the air around him. She recognized him as a nest mate and immediately relaxed, the power she built up released like a crashing wave and her body rippled with a soft groan she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Cobra? What are you doing in front of my room at this hour?" Lucy asked, her voice still thick with sleep. One of Cobra's eyebrows shot up, confused. He searched her soul, trying to see if she really didn't realize what had just happened.

'What a weird dream, why am I out here?' Lucy's soul was just as sluggish as she was. He chuckled and gently pushed her back in to her room.

"Back to bed with you, we get to pick a job tomorrow morning. Gotta get your beauty sleep, Belle." Cobra brushed his knucles across her cheek, and made his way to his own room to get some much needed rest. Tomorrow was going to be chaos.


	4. Time and Space

'They werent joking when they said that time passed by much more slower in the Spirit world.' Cobra thought with amusement as he sat in the throne room on the dais. The Spirit King sat on his throne and opened a looking portal for Cobra to check in to see how the guild was doing along with the apartment, he and the King shared a quiet friendship along with their love of Lucy, who slept peacefully in her room in Aquarius's constellation. Cobra was surprised when Scorpio offered him a room in his constellation, being he and the Spirit never met. Yet, he found the Spirit to be very mellow and fiercely protective of Lucy, almost more than himself. Cobra's leg swung lazily as he watched his guildmates mull around the guild, they had only been here for a week, it had been over two months there and he was missing Earthland. Though the Spirit World was breathtakingly beautiful, he was missing the abundance of poison that the Earthland had to offer.

"I believe it is time for you to go visit our dear friend Cobra, she is starting to wake up." The Spirit King's voice rumbled like thunder in the sky, his eyes boring in to his very soul. Cobra always felt so insignificant when he was around him. Unclean, and unworthy of simply being in his presence. Even though he knew the King wasnt judging him for his past mistakes, or his regrets and reputation; but knew he was being weighed and measured by how he treated the King's most precious friend. Cobra knew the King had a special place in his heart for each and every one of the spirits that lived in the Spirit world, but Lucy was something more to him. She was like the daughter he could never have, and Cobra also knew he had a special place in his heart for Lucy's mother Layla. Cobra hopped off the dais and brushed his pants off before he waved off handedly to the king, making his way towards Aquarius's home.

Crossing constellations freaked Cobra out, not only was the time here different but so was the gravity and the structure of the buildings. The bridges that connected the constellations were nearly translucent glass, almost fragile and felt as if it would crack and shatter with any kind of weight that came in to contact with it. The first time he tried to cross from Scorpio's constellation to Aquarius's, he freaked out and jumped back from the bridge. Scorpio's laugh bellowed through his home and he had to physically pick Cobra up and toss him across the bridge. It wasnt until he had to cross back alone was he able to feel the how sturdy the construct actually was. He now loved walking across and watching the other stars and constellations floating lazily below his feet as he made his way towards Lucy. With every step taken his pace quickened, excitement swelled up in him at the thought of Lucy finally waking up after being asleep for nearly a week in Spatial time.

He noticed that Scorpio walking a head of him along with Leo and Virgo. They must have felt their Master's energy stiring and knew she would be awakening as well. Cobra stopped and noticed the Spirit World actually began to hum with energy, as if it too was eagerly waiting for Lucy to wake up. He looked down to see that some of Lucy's other Spirits had begun to step outside of their homes, and waited to for her to wake. Cobra had never seen that kind of love and dedication to open person, not even from his own mother and father.

He shook his head, not wanting the sad thoughts to ruin this joyous moment, and picked up the pace to Aquarius's home.

Out of all the Constellations, Cobra thought Aquarius's was the most beautiful. He knew each of the Spirits had their own constellations and thus went hand in hand with the kind of powers they wielded. So it was no surprise to Cobra when he visited Aquarius's constellation for the first time it was like the lost city of Atalantis. Her home was like a pantheon, with free flowing water and pillars surrounding it. Floating stone steps lead up to the main house as he passed pools of crystal clear water and hot springs. He waited at the large brass doors along with the spirits who stood waiting for their hostess to greet them. The mermaid spirit opened the door, a small smirk graced her lips as they ran over each and every person whom came to see Lucy. She hugged Scorpio tightly, as if she hadnt seen him in years instead of mere hours ago, and kissed him deeply before latching on to his arm. Cobra rolled his eyes at them, pondering if it was possible for spirits to even marry. Or if they would be able to have children. Cobra blanched at the even thought of how those children would birth from the mermaid. Shaking his head, he followed the group in to Lucy's bedroom. The room was as spacious as the rest of the house; double sliding doors, billowing ceiling to floor curtains, and a large canopy bed that looked like a suken pool that was inlaid in the floor. Two beautiful oak dressers and a love seat sat on the other side of the room, and a decorative door that led in to the large bathroom and small sauna.

Lucy sat up against the headboard and her eyes lit up the moment they laid eyes on Cobra, and it took every inch of his self control for him to not sink in to that bed with her curled around his body. He gave her a toothy grin and winked, he had never seen her so full of light before and it made him nearly weep from it. It was as if her skin was glowing from underneath, her hair as radiant as the sun, and her eyes; a man could get lost in the depth of her eyes alone. It was as if they were as deep as the galaxies alone, he mentally groaned when she slipped out of the bed and walked to him on unsteady feet. Even as unsteady as she was, she made it look as if she were gliding and her feet barely touched the floor. She buried her face in to his shirt and hugged him tightly, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she held Cobra. Not knowing what else to do, Cobra just simply held on to her until her tears dried up and her hiccups stopped. She than pulled away from him and looked around the room.

"This isnt our apartment. Where are we?" Lucy's voice was thick and rough from unuse, and it made a shiver run up and down Cobra's spine, clearing his throat Cobra moved Lucy to the terrace outsode of her room and moved so she could pit her weight on him if needed.

"You are in the Spirit World, more importantly in Aquarius's constellation." Cobra rubbed her back gently as her eyes filled up again.

"Aquarius's constellation...she is here..?" Lucy sniffled as she turned to see the mermaid herself leaning against Scorpio how grinned widely and gave her his signature peace sign. Lucy launched herself away from Cobra and latched on tightly to Aquarius, wailing loudly as she clung to her oldest and dearest friend. Aquarius patted her head gently, her eyes shone with unshed tears. It had been a year since her key broke, a year since she had been able to see Lucy. They had only spoken a few times after that fated, heartbreaking day. Now they could catch up, and talk about what is going on inside Lucy's body.

After a few minutes of crying and laughing, the pair separated and just smiled at each other. Soon, it would be time to start training, but first it was time to celebrate. It was going to be a celebration that would be remembered throughout the eons, and a time for renewal and rebirth. Leo and Virgo waited patiently before approaching Lucy with hugs and greetings. The week that she had been sleeping had been rough for Lucy's spirits, even though here in their own world they didnt have to use up their magic or her's, they still missed the connection that they had through her. Everyone gathered around Aquarius's dinning table so they could get Lucy up to speed about what has happened in the time leading up to her slumber. Lucy sat quietly through it all, her brows scrunched up in thought, trying to piece everything together.

"What if..no it couldnt possible be that..." lucy hummed as she tried to sort everything out mentally. Cobra watched her with a grin on his face as she tried to work through it all.

"That is enough for now Tink, see there is another reason why we came here." Cobra stood from his seat and motioned for Aries and Virgo to bring the gift from the Spirit King. They grabbed her up out of her chair and Aquarius followed the trio with a wide grin on her face as they took Lucy up to ger room. The boys sat at the table grinning ear to ear when Lucy's screechs and pleas for help were left unheard. They waited in Aquarius's livingroom until they heard the soft patters of footsteps and the chimes of chains.

Leo's eyes widened at the transformation that Aries and Virgo had been through, they each hand on a beautiful ballgown made of silk, a deep blue shimmered and shone in the light. Each of them consisted of their constellation danced as they moved. They wore flat heels, which helped their movements. Aquarius was next, though it was hard to find something that would still look good with her tail, she managed to find something that fit her taste and her tail. She wore a graceful cocktail dress, with her sigil dancing across the hem.

Cobra waited impatiently for Lucy, his tailored suit and tie tightening around him uncomfortably, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Than he heard it, the soft click of her heels, followed by the scent he could only discribe as wholly Lucy. Water lilies and roses; soft yet wild just like her. What he wasnt prepared, for was her. Just a glance, that was all it took to take his breath away. Just one glance. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt this way about anyone, not even his birth parents, or his first crush.

This inhuman being that came gracefully down the stair case was beyond beautiful; she wore a navy blue princess ball gown with a low cut v neck that drew the imagination wild. Crystals inlaid the corset, and each of the twelve zodiac constellations danced across the skirt, with the River of Erinadus danced across the hem. She reached the bottom of the steps and reached her gloved hand out to Cobra to take, he crossed the marble flooring quickly and took his hand gently in his. He bowed at the waist and kissed the back of her hand gently, Lucy smiled gently as she curtseied herself and the group left Aquarius's house to meet the rest of the constellations at the King's court.


	5. Can You Hear Me Now

《 This chapter is based off of a song by Bad Wolves. I think this song suits the CoLu ship and i wanted to make a chapter off of it.》

He wasnt suppose to feel like this, he was once a member of the highest ranking dark guild, and now here he was dancing the night away with nothing short of an angel. How did he go from being a stone cold killer, to twisting and twirling such goddess around a ball room? **_I'm at the bottom, can you come lift me up?_** That is right, he thought to himself as he remembered just three years ago he had met her. Remembered just all the wrong he had done to her, how many times he had tried to kill her.

'**_Cause I brought a flower for you._** This must have been the heavens that had sent this beautiful flower in to his desolate desert he called a life. How much pain and suffering he had inflicted on her and her team mates. Guilt and pain filled his soul, tears slowly built up in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. **_Your friends are faded, let me fill up your cup._** He wanted nothing more than to fill her cup up to the brim with his unconditional love for her.

Never in his life did he think he could love anyone like this. That his tainted soul would allow any kind of light to filter through the dark abyss. And toast to the Stars over. The stars shone through the ceiling of the ballroom, each one looking down on the duo as they stole the attention of everyone in the room as they moved gracefully across the floor.

**_The ocean's flowing_**; it seemed it was more than just the ocean was flowing, it was as if all his feelings were crushing in to him like a tidal wave. He closed his eye as he brought Lucy in closer to him, her body molding to his as they crossed the floor as the song came to an end. They made their way over to the refreshment table and each took a goblet filled to the brim with sparkling gold liquid. They sipped their drinks as they wanted the other couples dance and laugh, feeling their spirits lift as the feeling of peace and tranquility sank in. Emotions in the air.

**_I dont want to live for nothing_**: Lucy giggled as one of her newer spirits pulled her away from Cobra and spun her on to the ballroom floor to dance to a semi fast paced song and left Cobra to stand on the side lines and watch. He was tired of not living for something, someone who would accept his dirty past and would be there for him no matter what. **_Just wanna be something_**. He wanted to be something to Lucy, something important. Like she was to him, though he wouldn't say that out loud just yet.

He didnt want to ruin what they had going on right now, especially when they went back to Earthland. He wanted her to see him as him, and not who he use to be or can be if anyone tried to fuck with his family. Yes, Cobra would very much go through Hell to make sure not a single strand of Lucy's hair would ever get harmed ever again, even by him. **_I never knew what it took to win_**. He thought he had won in life when he was taken from the Tower of Heaven by Brain, only to trade one slavery for another.

Which is why he implanted the dragon lacrima in to his own body. Power, that was how he had won in life, power that he thought would bring everything he could possibly want. That was until he almost paid the ultimate price with his life when Brain shot him through the shoulder and almost nicked his heart. **_I dont wanna live for nothing:_** he lived for mostly nothing for his whole entire life, and now that there was more to live for in his reach he never wanted to let it go. **_Just wanna be something_**: he wanted nothing more than for Lucy to tell him he was something to her.

That she would reach back out to him and to take him in her arms and never let go until the dusk of time. **_I never knew we'd be more than friends_**. His heart sped up at the thought of all the times that they had shared in the small span of time that they had moved in together. He can not thank Markarov enough for making Lucy his handler, and he can not thank Lucy for giving him that much needed chance to show he changed. He wanted as she slowly made her way back to him, being spun around in to a quick dance by a spirit here and there. He laughed as she stumbled back to the refreshment table and lead him away to one of the tables to sit down at and just relax for a minute to catch her breath.

She leaned against Cobra's shoulder and sipped out of the goblet in his hand, she was glowing with happiness right now in this moment with him. She allowed her walls to crumble fully as she giddily watched even the King step in to the ballroom to dance with some of the spirits. The tunes changed to something more whimsical and the air began to grow thicker as the spirits began to move to a dance that is older than time itself. Lucy was just in a trance as she watched and slowly sipped more of the liquid out of her goblet. **_We spin the bottle 'till we're kissing our cup_**s; she leaned up and whispered in to Cobra's ear, who laughed and shook his head at her silliness.

She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder and just got lost in the atmosphere of the celebration. **_Felt like I'd die for you_**. Lucy breathed in Cobra's scent and sighed softly, she loved how he smelled and how warm he was. His body wasn't uncomfortably warm or sweltering like Natsu, it was like a safe kind of warm. Like this was where she was suppose to be and with who she was suppose to be with.

This man who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, and whom she was memorized with, who she would defend with her last breath. **_You can't explain it, it's been years since we've touched_**: it felt like years since he had pulled her in to his arms and kissed her deeply, making her feel like a molten pit with just a single kiss. She shifted in her chair with a slight discomfort at the building heat in her stomach, slowly pooling when he turned his head and nuzzled her cheek gently with his own.

**_And I've waited none for you:_** she knew now that what she felt with Natsu would ever hold a flame to what she felt for Cobra. It was simply like an infatuation instead of a true feeling of love and acceptance.

The celebration was coming to it's peak and Cobra stood up and offered Lucy his hand. He took her passed the ballroom floor and made his way towards the garden that connected to a pair of granite stairs that lead to them. They walked across the stone walk way and stood in front of the water fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the garden. **_I dont wanna live for nothing, Just wanna be something. I never knew what it took to win, I dont wanna live for nothing, Just wanna be something. I never knew we'd be more than friends._**

"The Celestial world can really throw a party huh?" Lucy giggled, slightly drunk from the mead that she had earlier. Cobra chuckled and agreed.

"It's good we came out here, was starting to get a little warm in there."Lucy wrapped her arm around him leaned her head against his shoulder like she had done inside. Cobra wove his arm around her waist and held her tight to his chest. Come let me up. He listened to her soul hum with happiness as she held on to him and started to hum a tune as she swayed against him in their own private dance. **_Can you hear me now?_** It was as if her the chains of her soul reached out and wove their way around his. Connecting them forever under the Celestial heavens. **_About half a block away out_**. She was his way out of the darkness and in to redemption, she was going to be his true savior with no hidden agenda. He lifted her chin up and leaned down, taking her lips sweetly and slowly, drinking her in**_.I don't wanna live for nothing, Just wanna be something. _****_I never knew what it took to win_****_I don't wanna live for nothing_**(chorus repeats here so I'm just gonna skip it lol)

They broke apart and Cobra led her back to the celebration just in time for the feast. They would be going back to the Earthland the day after tomorrow so tonight was dedicated to simply the drinking and feasting. The King raised his goblet for a toast and everyone quieted down.

"Tonight we celebrate our old friend, Lucy. Who has been a warrior for our Celestial brethren since before she could wield her magic. We celebrate the brethren she has brought back home to the Celestial world, and we also celebrate her earning a new comrade in arms. Tonight we welcome Cobra to the Celestial world, and to light a star in his honour. Come Cobra, stand before me." The King motioned to Cobra to come stand on the dais. He was hesitant until Lucy shoved him toward the King who chuckled.

"Fair not Cobra, for to have a star lit in your honour, is one of the most highest honours we can bestow upon you until your earth body passes. After that time your spirit will become one of the constellations and earn a key." The King placed his massive hand before Cobra's chest and pushed some of his magic through him and out the other side. An small apparition of Cobra's magic wound in to the King's magic and shot in to the night sky to bury itself in to the heavens. Lucy wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched a new, brighter star be born, shining a bright maroon color as it winked back down at her.

Cobra was speechless, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. He wobbled slightly on his feet as a sudden drain on his magic kicked in and the King kept him steady with a finger on his back.

"Thank you, it is a great honor in deed." Cobra stuttered and bowed low. The King tilted his head in acknowledgement and than went back to his throne to sit.

"Now go, drink and dance. Be merry, for tonight is a night to celebrate to the stars!" The king bellowed and the music struck up again. Cobra walked back to Lucy and sat at their table. Still speechless in regards of his new status in the Celestial world, he just smiled widely. The party drug on in to the wee hours of the morning, and Lucy and Cobra went their separate ways. Wondering what kind of adventure would hold for them tomorrow, they fell in to a blissful sleep.


	6. Dragon's Breath

Lucy woke with a pounding headache. Her sleep had been restless and cilled with disturbing dreams. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then rubbed the dragon tattoo with her hand absentmindedly, and swore she could almost feel scales under her fingertips. She hopped out of her bed, groaning at the time, it was barely 5 in the morning. Knowing better than to try to go back to bed, she got out of her comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and greet the day. Cobra and her returned from the Celestial world yesterday, their exhaustion from the trip and training had them passing out almost as soon as they ate and got cleaned up.

Tip toeing down the hallway so she wouldnt wake Cobra up, she made her way to the kitchen. Flipping on the light, Lucy let out a piercing scream that could have woke the dead. There, sitting at her table, was none other than Natsu and Happy scarfing their faces. They jumped when the light flipped on and covered their sensitive ears as her scream pierced the air.

Cobra was woken from his sleep when he heard Lucy screaming. He tumbled out of bed, cursing as the sheets got tangled around his thighs, and he fell to the floor with a grunt and a curse. He didnt bother with pants or a shirt, he scrambled out of his room in nothing but a pair of purple boxers.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Cobra growled at Natsu and Happy. The dynamic duo just stared at the other two dumbly, wondering why they were causing such a scene.

"We heard Lushie was back from her trip!." Happy chirped happily now that his tummy was full, he rubbed his belly with a sigh of contentment.

"You could have called you stupid cat! It is five in the morning!" Lucy screeched, causing the other three to cover their sensitive ears once again. "How many times do I have to kick you out before you catch a fucking hint?!" She grabbed Happy by his scruff and Natsu by his scarf and marched over to the open window. She hurled Happy out like a soft ball, and with inhuman strength, pitched Natsu out after him. She closed and locked the window as she turned and dusted off her hands in satisfaction.

"Not the way I wanted to wake up this morning." Cobra groggily rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the coffee pot. Might as well have a cup now he was awake. Lucy turned from the window and gapped at his lack of dress, blushing she averted her eyes. Sure, she had seen him in boxers all the time, and even in his swimming shorts, but that didnt help her inner woman who swooned each and every time she saw him. Hell, she practically drooled when he was dressed. Cobra frowned when he felt the door to Lucy's soul slam shut and wondered why she did that. Then he realized he was just clad in boxers, and a playful smirk graced his mouth. Walking over to her, he leaned forward so his bare chest was touching her back, he felt her tense up. Chuckling, he wound an arm around her waist.

"Why are you shutting me out, Belle." He nuzzled her neck where her tattoo started, he heard her soft in take of air and ran his nose up to the back of the shell of her ear. Oh how he wanted to nibble there, how he wanted to nip at her earlobe and make her groan in pleasure.

"I..I'm not. You are nosy enough without your sound magic." Lucy murmured breathlessly. She cursed her body when her head tilted slightly, giving him more room to roam. His dragon was in ecstasy with that small movement. Ever since they came back, he had noticed the shift in her scent; going from cinnamon and roses, to Oleander and Lily of the Valley. Both deadly in their right, but together made a deadly cocktail to his piriform cortex. His body swooned internally as he took in another toxic drag of her new scent.

Lucy felt something inside of her begin to unfurl from it's sleepy state, and had to bit her lip to keep from crying out when Cobra brushed a hand over her hip. Lucy tried to pull away, but Cobra tightened his grip on her hip, trapping her to him. She had to get away from him, or she would do something she would regret later. They had worked so hard to get where they were now, and she didnt want this to be just a one time thing for them. She clenched his shoulders in her hands, pushing him away slightly before she noticed how dilated his pupils were; being glazed and glossed over, unfocused. His chest heaved with each breath he took, his hands fought to pull her closer, his claws catching her skin and nicking her with his talons. He groaned when her blood reached his nose, he was intoxicated, blitzed to the point he was swaying to and fro on the balls of his feet. A Cheshire cat smile on his lips like he had just eaten the sweetest of canaries.

'He's high?! On what?' Lucy's mind screeched as her eyes darted around to see if anything would have caused this kind of delirium in Cobra, who eats poisons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was a poison dragon slayer for Heaven's sake! He shouldnt be able to get high!

"You, your scent, your blood. It is like catnip on steroids for me. Lily of the Valley and Nerium Oleander." Cobra hissed in ecstacy, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring as if he just took the fattest of lines of cocaine. Lucy was finally able to break from his grasp, her arms scored with claw marks that raked from her shoulder to her wrists. The dragon's tail on her arm seemed to shimmer and ripple as a growl escaped Lucy's lips; warning Cobra that any further action in harming her would result in retaliation. His own answering growl burrowed up from his chest, his eye glowing a deep amethyst and maroon scales started to appear under his eye socket.

Lucy felt something inside of her again, this time it pushed against it's fleshy restrictions, stretching her to the point of pain. Lucy grasped her chest as another push against her inner most subconscious begging to be released.

'What is this?! What are you?!' Lucy screamed at the apparition that was residing inside of her.

**'I go by many names in many languages. Many myths and stories are told of me. I am the largest Constellation that graces the northern heavens of the sky. I was bestowed upon you by the Spirit King, Seireiô himself. The Celestial Guardian of the Heavens, Lucy Heartfilia.'** A soft voice rumbled through her, tangling with her own thoughts. Cobra did not like to be ignored in his delirus state and began to rub the crown of his head under Lucy's chin, his hair tickling her nose as she grunted as she tried to make her way awkwardly back towards his room to maybe get him back to bed.

'Draco?' Lucy gasped in surprise at her realization. Draco hummed in agreement.'Why are you inside of me?' Lucy asked as she fought to push Cobra back on to his bed, Cobra giggled giddily as he grasped her tightly so they tumbled in to his bed together. She groaned when he tangled their legs together, his powerful thighs pinning her against him as one arm billowed her head and the other one snaked around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. His nose pushed her hair away so he could press his nose to the nape of her neck where her scent was the strongest and less diluted by her hair wash and body wash. Not that he didnt mind the artificial scent of strawberries, but her more natural scent was just so much more sweeter than any fruit could produce. With a few more deep breaths, Cobra soon passed out with a genuine smile. Lucy took a deep breath being careful as to not wake the now slumbering dragon slayer, she dislodged herself and made her way to her own room.

'**You could say his majesty likes to play match maker. You see, each of the slayers have a mate that binds them body, mind, and soul. Being that Cobra is a second gen dragon seed, you cant bind with him the same way. It would be the same as if you were bound to the lightning slayer. Yet, instead of taking on toxic scents and chemical components, you would take on a more petrichor and ozone smell, like before a thunderstorm.'** Draco explained patiently. Lucy tapped her chin in thought as he mulled over this new information. Cobra getting a star in the Celestial heavens, Draco now inside of her. It was all because Mustache Face wanted her to be with Cobra.

The strings of the Fates tied tighter around them, binding them with the Celestial blessings of the Spirit King himself. Who was she to deny what they had in store for her? As the Guardian of the Gates, she could not ignore the pull she had to Cobra the first time they had met, even when he was trying to sacrifice her to a clock. She smiled and nodded back to sleep with a smile of her own on her face.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Dangerous Game

Clover Town was a bustling town, and it made Cobra nervous to have so many people surrounding him, so he walked a few paces behind Lucy staying on high alert for anything that may present itself as a danger to her or himself. He opened his Sound Magic further, which was a mistake as now his mind swam with unwanted and unsavory thoughts that assaulting him with every passing pedestrian. He winched as he began to regret ever taking this stupid job. After the last few days being very awkward between Lucy and himself, he needed the distraction. Shoving his hands in his pants pocket angrily, he tried to filter out as many souls as he could.

'I will teach that hussy to steal my man from me!' Cobra chuckled darkly as he caught the reason why the reason was that someone else was able to snatch her man from a shrew like that.

'Look at that bombshell with that scary looking dude. I bet I could show her a much better time.' Cobra made extra sure to give the group of young men a predatory grin as he pressed closer to Lucy with a wink in their direction.

'They finally arrived.' Cobra's head snapped up at the last thought and tried to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, his amethyst eye scanned the crowd. Growling, he caught up to Lucy who stopped by a vendor selling Celestial magic items. Her hand brushed over four opal keys as she had never seen opal keys before and she was curious as to what they were. Her finger brushed over Crux's key and felt it vibrate at her touch, letting her know he had heard her request loud and clear. A chime resonated around Lucy and Crux had let her know those keys were Delphinus, Phoenix, Erinadus, and Vulpecula. Lucy squealed in excitement.

"How much for these four keys?" Lucy brushed them again. The vendor smiled and walked over to her amd pulled each key out gently and laid them out on a velvet cloth.

"40,000 jewels. And they each come with a gift to help handle them. Delphinus will come with an water urn, Phoenix will come with a pair of fingerless gloves, Erinadus will come with a whip, and Vulpecula is a little trickier so it will come with a collar. All of course for the Wielder." The vendor explained. Lucy handed over the jewels and took the key boxes and the gifts.

Skipping away happily, she stopped at a fruit stand and asked for the fried apple seeds. The vendor looked at her disconcerted but did what she asked. She handed cobra the bag and together they made their way to the manor to check in with the major who put out the job.

Cobra bristled, he was NOT having a good time like he thought he would. The job seemed exciting before, now it just seemed mundane. The job wasnt even in the town, but on the boarder of the town itself. Huffing, they walked towards the boarder, and Cobra knelt down to look at the footprints in the mud.

"By the looks of the tracks, they have taken three or four more townsmen." Cobra felt a grin break out over his face. A hunt, it was going to be a hunt. His dragon unfurled and reveled in the idea of a good hunt. Lucy touched one of her Opal keys, this one had a red tinge to it, with black swirls around the key.

"Open Vulpecula: Gate of the Fox!" Lucy summoned the Fox Spirit. A small ball of foxfire flicked around for a moment before landing with a small pop. A fox that stood nearly as tall as Lucy's hip; his fur the color of a red sunset, his ears and tail tipped onyx. His eyes were the color of opal, almost translucent. The fox stretched its front legs out in front of him, and bowed his head.

"Mistress, you summoned me?" His voice was a deep gravelly sound, but gentle.

"I am no one's mistress. You can call me Lucy, most my spirits call me princess. It is up to you. I would like to form a contract." Cobra watched the interaction with interest. He had never seen Lucy form a contract. He watched as the fox's head rose and his ears twitched back and forth, his head cocked to the side. He nudged Lucy's hand with his nose, his way of agreeing to a contract, a choker collar appeared around Lucy's neck that matched the color of the Key, with a small fox head charm that dangled from it.

"Awesome, what days are you available?" Lucy knelt down and stroked his head and chest, feeling the muscles ripple underneath her hand in satisfaction of the small contact.

"Any day for you, Lucy. The charm will help you communicatewith me here as well as the spirit world."Vulpecula gave her a toothy grin. Lucy chuckled and flicked his ear playfully.

"Good, we are tracking a dark guild. We need help following these tracks they left. Can you help Cobra with that?" Lucy stood up straight. Her eyes flickering between the fox and Cobra, her mind racing a million miles a minute with plans and tactics.

"Cobra, I need you to take to the tree tops. Get the high point, Vulpecula take the ground. I will take point on the ground as well. Cobra, use your sound magic to enhance the sound waves the dark guild is putting off. I am guessing they are masking their aura." Lucy told them. "Cobra, make sure to put your ear com piece in to keep in touch with me." With a thumbs up from Cobra, they took off. Vulpecula sped through the dense foliage with ease, stopping every now and again to give coordinates to Lucy and Cobra.

"North-east to your position Sarin." Lucy said in to ear piece to Cobra, using his code name incase someone were able to hack their com line.

"Loud and clear Belle, going to go to the south-west. Caught a soul sound around that area. Going to go check it out." Cobra pivoted and took off towards the sound waves. Lucy checked in with Vulpecula for a moment before continuing north.

Cobra jumped from the tree tops and strode in to an empty clearing. His eyes scanned the area, he strained his ears to hear anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he turned to leave and continue on, but was met with darkness.

Vulpecula came to a stop near an old shed, sniffing the air, and crouched low to the ground and slowly started to edge in to the building. He quickly cleared the building, and checked in with Lucy with his connection. She told him to go North-west to check that area.

"Cobra, can you hear me?" Lucy was met with static. Panic gribbed her heart. "Sarin, can do you read me? Come in Sarin!" Lucy's right leg turned and she pushed off with her left leg and changed her direction towards the South-west of the forest where Cobra last checked in, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she pushed herself to move faster. Draco began to become restless in her subconscious, going from whines to growls, pushing at the connection, begging to be released. Lucy held Draco in check, she didnt need to lose control right now. Cobra needed her in a sound state of mind, but Draco had other plans

Pain lanced through her stomach, causing her to to collapse to her hands and knees. Her scream bounced off the trees and echoed for miles, causing birds and animals to scatter to their homes. Her tattoo began to move, shifting as the head moved up to her face, the forearms stretching down her arms, the hindquarters curled down her thighs and calves. Her body screamed in protest, her bones snapping and her joints torn out of place. Her body contored and expanded; muscles ripped and were re-sewed together with sinew. Her back split open as large leathery wings burst from her spine. Skin peeled and revealed scales. Razor sharp talons replaced blunt finger nails, and serrated teeth replaced her human teeth. Where once Lucy stood, towered a grand dragon. Her large head was a brilliant blue, her body shone an earth green, her tail a blazing inferno, her left wing a soft crystal blue, and her right wing was a midnight blue with golden flecks. Each one represented each of the elements, allowing her to engorge on the magic instead of taking damage. She threw her head back, opened her maw, and let the earth shudder with her roar of anger.

Someone had taken her mate, and the soil would soak up their blood for their blight against her, such an offense demanded payment. She spread her large wings, and took to the sky.

~~Cobra laid slumped in a chair, blood running down his wrists from struggling against the magic canceling cuffs; pooling around his feet as it dripped, his left shoulder was at an odd angle from it being torn from the rotator cuff and blood ran freely from a gash in his forehead. Groaning, his eye cracked open and his head began to spin as virtgo set in. His ears twitched as the sound of blood curdling screams echoed off the stone walls, his head shot up and looked towards the steel door that had magic canceling ruins etched in to it. Then the castle began to rumble and shake as a roar erupted through the stone and mortar. His own dragon began to bash against his conscience, tearing its claws through his soul.

His own dragon that rested deep with in his own subconscious began to push and shove against the chains that held it tightly in the dragon seed. Amethyst scales took over his body, his eye glowing a soft lilac. The magic canceling cuffs shattered. Cobra stood up from his chair. He reached for the door, but it was broken off of it's hinges, a mangled broken body who guarded the door flew past him and landed in a sickening heap on the floor. A large dragon snapped another mage up in its maw and tossed its head back and forth, shredding muscle and skin, and making rain gore.

Cobra froze in his tracks, his heckles raised as the dragon approached him. The ground groaning under its paws. Its snout poked his chest, its forked tongue stuck out from its serrated teeth that had skin hanging from them, and it brushed gently against his cheek. Cobra physically relaxed as soon as the dragon's scent hit him.

"Lucy?" His clawed hand reached out and touched her snout. Smoke puffed out of her nostrils and dispelled. Draco purred as her head dipped and she gently picked him up by the back of his jacket and set him gently between the junction of her wings, being careful of the joints and the membranes.

'Hold on, we are taking to the sky.' Cobra gently ran his hand over her spine and through her mane, which was made of feathers. He leaned his cheek against her neck and enjoyed the muscles moving under him and the air rushing through his hair. His dragon was ecstatic at the feel of her, the feel of her magic, the feel of being protected by someone who cared for him, and dare he say loved him. 21 years of nothing but fear and hatred had followed him, and now, there was someone who hopefully loved him, cared for him, and fought for him.

Draco tucked her wings and barrel rolled from the sky, causing Cobra to laugh giddily. After flying for a while, Draco landed, talons digging softly in to the soil, and Cobra slid down her leg and started to sway as soon as his feet touched. Vulpecula bounded in to the clearing, his tail wagging as he ran up to the two dragons.

"Lucy, mistress. Cobra, sir. You are both well? Should i summon Virgo?" The fox asked as he wound around Draco's feet and bumped Cobra with his shoulder, trying to decipher how bad their injuries were.

"Yes please, Vulpecula. Have her build a camp and bed pallets." Cobra answered the fox. Soon, a ear shattering keen was heard as Draco began to shift back in to Lucy. Her naked body crumpled to the ground, and Cobra took his jaket off to cover her.

Virgo appeared with a chime, and quickly got to work on the camp. Fire ignited, food cooking, fresh clothes for both Cobra and Lucy, and rich fur pallets made. Once Lucy was cleaned and dressed, Cobra laid next to Lucy and tucked her in to his chest tightly, kissing the crown of her head before sleep took him.


	8. Saki-Love

My body groaned and my head swam with pain, I was surrounded by darkness as I floated in the mass of uncertainty as I fought my body to move. None of my limbs listened to me as I fought through the sluggishness I was feeling, it was as if I was moving through a viscous membrane like material. I heard screaming in the distance, almost like I was underneath water.

'Where am I?' I groggily thought as I drifted closer to the horrific sounds. The darkness began to grow lighter the closer I got, I tried to shield my eyes from the light as my eyes adjusted to the change. Soon I came to a stop, and it was like the darkness parted and I watched in horror as I saw a huge dragon racing through a run down castle. I watched as it soared through the courtyard, catching screaming mages up in its large maw, crunching through bond and tearing muscles as it caught its way through. Dodging spells easily as it's large wings flared up and brought down with a large swoosh; sending the offending mages in to the air and crashing with sickening thawcks against the ancient stone. I opened my mouth to scream, to yell but no sound came out. I looked around the chaos, trying to see where Cobra was in all this mess.

I watched the dragon push off the courtyard ground, and take to the sky. I watched in silence as I couldn't look away as soon as it reached above the castle; the body shrunk, wings tucked in to it's side as it air bombed downwards. It crashed through the top of the castle, taking down those stupid enough to stand in it's way as it plowed to a room that was sealed shut with magic canceling ruins.

I heard the dragon growl lowly in it's chest as a word continuously ran through me 'mate.' I reeled back as the dragon's tail snapped towards the guard in front of the doors and the dragon's head followed his limp body, pushing through the splintered door. The dragon's head dipped and snatched up another guard in it's maw, effortlessly tearing the body to pieces with a shake of it's head. Making it rain blood and gore.

I saw Cobra, and I heard him say my name. I was confused, 'Can he see me?' I asked myself. I tried to call out but nothing came. The dragon approached him, dipping its muzzle against him and purred. Cobra smiled at the dragon, I seen his eyes shine with unsaid emotions as the dragon dipped it's head and gently picked him up from the back of his jacket and gently placed him between its wings. They took off to the sky and landed in a clearing far from the carnage. Suddenly pain lanced through my body; hot and torrid as I was sucked back in to the darkness.

~regular POV~

Cobra took a cloth and began wiping Lucy's face clean of the blood. He had Virgo help him with taking her to the river close by to clean the rest of her while he staid at camp and readied it for their return. His mind reeled at what he had just witnessed, and wondered how to explain it to Lucy once she woke up. It didn't take Virgo long to return with a sobbing Lucy in her arms. Cobra quickly got to his feet and ran to them, ignoring the pain in his own body.

"What happened?!" Cobra yelled.

"The princess just woke up and began crying." Virgo stayed in her nonchalant way.

"Belle," cobra tried to reach her but she pulled away from him. He didn't show how much that action had hurt him. Seeing her withdrawal from him like that. He tried again. "Lucy, Lucy it's me. It's Erik." He reached again, this time grabbing her wrists gently so she couldn't pull away. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I killed them, I killed them all." She wailed. He knew, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's okay, it's okay sugar. You did if you save me." Cobra pulled her out of Virgo's arms and cradled her to his chest, wrapping her in his arms. He let her cry it out, let her process everything in her own way, and he just held her without words or judgment.

"I turned in to a dragon and murdered people, Erik! I couldn't stop it, I was stuck and I couldn't get free! It just kept saying one word over and over as it slaughtered them." She hiccuped as she buried herself deeper in to his chest.

"What was that Sugar?" He murmured gently to her.

"Mate." She felt the exhaustion hit her, and slowly slipped in to sleep. She missed the wide eyed look Cobra gave her, or the soft smile as he took her towards the tent Virgo erected when they arrived. He gently laid her down on the futon and covered her with the comforter Aries provided. He watched as she sunk deeper in to the bedding, and pulled the comforter up to her chin and fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

Cobra watched as she slept, his mind running at a mile a minute at how Lucy would take the news that Draco has marked him as her mate. He blew air out in a deep sigh, he knew that there was a special connection with Lucy. He couldn't deny the way that she made him feel on not only the sexual level, but the spiritual as well. Her mind was as sharp as her tongue, her soul as pure as her heart. Maybe, she would deny the mating claim to him, and that thought absolutely terrified him. He shook the thoughts out of his head and went about going to gather water and food for later, he didn't want to leave her for a long period of time but he knew she was going to be hungry and thirsty when she woke up.

It was when dusk began that Lucy woke up, her mind was still foggy from sleep, she rubbed her blury eyes and sat up in bed with a jolt. Everything from earlier that had happened rushed back to her and she fought back the tears. Draco's tattoo began to move to indicate she too was awake.

'Do not she's tears for their lost lives.' Draco rumbles softly.

'I took lives Draco, innocent or not. I murdered them.' Lucy felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I took them, not you. I regret nothing. They took our mate, they tortured him. That was good enough cause for me.' Lucy felt the anger rolling off of Draco. She had forgot Cobra had been injured, climbing out of the futon Lucy left the tent and seen Cobra staring in to the fire, his ear twitched when he heard the rustling of the opening of the tent. The gash on his head was still bleeding, sluggishly now but it still caused Lucy to jump in to action.

"Where else?" She gently touched his forehead to assess the extent of the damage. She ignored the pounding of her heart the closer she got to him.

"They dislocated my shoulder, my upper thigh on my left leg is damaged. So besides the cut on my forehead those are it." Cobra watched her through a half lidded eye, watching as she brushed her fingers across two of her keys and a moment later the maid and the ram were standing beside him.

"Virgo, first aid. Aires get some nightshade and some vermilion." Lucy told them. They nodded and disappeared. Two minutes later they returned with everything she asked. Lucy turned to Cobra and was blushing a deep red.

"I'm going to do your leg first. That is where the most damage is done. I'm going to have to cut your pants off to reach it. It is going to hurt." Cobra grinned at her.

"Not gonna hear me complaining over you taking my pants off me Belle." He retorted. Lucy rolled her eyes and set to work. Virgo and Aries made a salve from the nightshade and vermillion. Lucy worked on cutting the bloody pants off Cobra, blushing furiously as she did. As soon as they were off, Virgo cleaned the wound while Lucy sanitized the sewing needle and thread. Putting on medical gloves, she quickly stitched up his leg. Aires quickly made him some loose pants so it would not rub against his wound as soon as Cobra's salve and wraps were applied.

"Alright Virgo, gold him still. This is the hard part." Lucy sipped the sweat from her eyes as she grabbed Cobra under his biceps and wrapped the other hand around his wrist. She quickly pulled his arm down, grimacing from the sickening crack and his howl of pain.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Lucy murmured as she wrapped his shoulder and placed a sling on it. Now the easiest part was his forehead. After cleaning and placing more salve on it, she placed some butterfly bandages on it and they were finally done. Cobra hissed between his teeth at the new discomfort of his arm being back in to place.

"This will have to do until we get back to Magnolia. I'm not as good with healing magic, but the poison of the plants should help regenerate your magic enough to help kick start the healing." Lucy frowned as she she sat down next to him, laying her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"You did just fine Tink, I will only need the sling for a couple of days as long as we get some extra salve made up." Cobra watched as Virgo and Aries waved their goodbyes and returned to the celestial world.

"Let's get some sleep, we are going to need it for the journey back tomorrow." Cobra struggled to his feet for a moment before Lucy stood and helped him up. She ignored the fact their was only one futon and began to rearrange it to were Cobra could lay comfortably with out jarring his arm. She helped him lay down, grabbed her backpack and wrapped it up in an extra blanket, making sure to place it under his kneecap to keep his leg elevated. She laid down next to him, being careful to keep a small distance from him, she let out a soft squeal when he pulled her to his side and cushioned her head with his arm.

"Gonna have to get use to it Tink, your stuck with me." Cobra murmured groggily as he fought to stay awake. Her scent engulfed him, killing him in to sleep. Lucy's cheeks enflamed with embarrassment as she curled around him.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"You're mine, and I'm yours. Fate brought us together for a reason Tink, and as much as I hate that gushy emotional shit, I care about you far more than I care to admit." Cobra opened his good eye to look at her. "I hate to admit it, but I can't bring myself to see you with anyone but me." He took a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds to calm his heart.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Tink, but I'm so crazy about you. Even if I don't know where to start with all of this relationship stuff. I just know that you and me, we were always meant to be." Cobra didn't mean to say all of that, but the words just poured out of his mouth, spewing like a broken fire hydrant. Lucy was quite, taking in everything Cobra had just told her.

"You don't have to say anything back, I'm not going to rush whatever this is between us." Cobra told her. "I will try to never hurt you, Lucy. I can't promise that I won't be perfect, but I will try my fucking best to make you happy."

"You already make me happy, Erik. I won't ever ask you to change who you are, or how you are. Just focus on getting better right now." Lucy smiles gently and began to run her fingers gently through his hair. Lulling him slowly to sleep with her ministrations. She soon fell asleep as well, curling her body around his.


End file.
